


Typical

by jackwabbit



Series: Culmets Carols [18]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Comfort, Culmets - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Any.Spoilers: None.Summary: It was always the same, on nights like this.Note: A sequel of sorts toMirror Image, but stands alone.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Culmets Carols [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Typical

Hugh slid under the covers as carefully as possible, trying his best not to wake Paul.

But as usual, it didn’t work.

Paul hummed a low groan and stirred.

“Shhhh. Go back to sleep, love,” murmured Hugh.

And again as usual, that did work. After Paul rolled over, flung out one arm in a welcoming manner, and gently pulled an unresisting Hugh to his chest, he was gone again.

It would take Hugh a while to follow him, which was also typical for nights like this.

But Paul’s heartbeat under his head would do the trick eventually.

It always did.


End file.
